


don't get your fingerprints on the glass

by tastybaby



Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cunnilingus, F/M, Free! Kink Meme, Hand Jobs, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, silly joke at the end, sly handies from a foxy lady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastybaby/pseuds/tastybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kou had always found Sousuke attractive, but in that unattainable, don't-even-bother-trying kind of way. Turns out, she had more game than she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't get your fingerprints on the glass

There were just certain people in the world who were probably born to be celebrities. They had the face, the charm, the  _body_... Those kinds of people transcended any sort of unspoken "leagues" or ranks from 1 to 10 and usually only fraternized among themselves. Sousuke had always been one of those people and, in Kou's opinion, belonged behind a glass window in a fine art museum somewhere. 

Cut like a diamond with a strong jaw and a sexy drawl that left most people feeling blessed by the fertility gods, the guy had probably been breaking hearts of all kinds since he could grin. The day of his 18th birthday was a holy day for cougars all around town that were seeking new meat. He seemed to be passively aware of his alluring demeanor but obviously never mentioned it, because, why would he? It was as plain as day that he was a sex god. Kou was a bit relieved when he moved away, because they had been friends and she had no intention of watching girls throw themselves at him. She had even less of a desire to watch from the sidelines while he dated some gorgeous girl that was no doubt in the same untouchable work of art category as him. He moved back into her life during his senior year, and puberty had treated him  _exceedingly_ well. It was hard not to gape, honestly.

She winced and waited every time she caught him talking to a girl, carding his fingers through his hair and gazing down at them with sleepy, bemused eyes. Nothing happened. Years went by. He was 20 and could smoke and drink and go to clubs, but she never saw any girl on his Instagram feed more than once. Other than her, but they were friends and that didn't mean anything. She was used to hanging out with attractive men anyway. You can't be the manager of the all-male swim team for your entire high school career without picking up a tolerance for that. Kou figured he was probably gay or just not interested in anything by then anyway. 

Even still, when her roommate wasn't home and she had a few intimate moments to herself, Sousuke would sometimes slip into her fantasies and she'd think about the feeling of his face between her thighs. But no one needed to know that. 

 

\--

 

According to some unspoken bro-code or  _whatever_ , little sisters were off limits. Not that Sousuke had ever bothered to ask Rin about it, because he quite enjoyed having a full and functional set of teeth and limbs. He was just as good friends with Kou as he was her older brother anyway, so why would it be a problem? However, every time he envisioned himself with Kou the image was blurred or had a funny filter on it. As badly as he wanted it, as weak in the knees as she made him every time she smiled...she was just too far out of his league and too  _untouchable._ That was the best way to describe it. Kou was a store full of fine China that his mother had dragged him into and sternly warned him to  _look_ but don't  _touch._ She seemed to just be on a level beyond his narrow comprehension of women.  _  
_

Narrow as it was, he seemed to notice a lot about Kou. She worked hard in everything she did. Her room was tidy and organized in a way that definitely put him to shame (he'd been left alone in her bedroom with her a few times as a teenager, and often had to excuse himself to go calm down). Sousuke's prime humiliation was the multiple occasions in which he absolutely tripped over his own words around her. Such gems as "see is nice to you," and "work hard, swimming a manage is good" still drifted through his thoughts and caused him to blush and hide his face in public while he relived each painful moment. Kou had too much power over him and didn't even know it.

In the year between his coming of age and hers, he felt particularly uncomfortable. Hyper-aware that his blooming infatuation with her was legally considered pedophillic made it much, much easier for his mind to wander down dark alleys and open forbidden doors. Her 18th birthday party allowed him to exhale a year-overdue breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, and their relationship became significantly less tense. Although he still had no real plan to make a move or anything. She was probably gay anyway. 

His manager had just given him an grand lecture about "seizing the moment" and how he wanted "some of that old zeal you had in high school," when she called him. He was packing up to leave, but he ripped the ringing device from the pocket of his workout pants as though nothing else mattered. Sousuke nearly dropped his phone several times before answering, and she spouted apologetically about how her car was being taken to the shop and she needed a ride home from there. Sousuke hoped that he hadn't been too overenthusiastic in his affirmative reply. Maybe this was another moment that needed seizing, he thought to himself whilst carrying his gym bag to his car.

 

\--

"Sorry I made you come all this way!" Kou called to Sousuke, waving him over when she saw him step out of his car. Smiling meekly, she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"It's not a big deal. I get pretty tired of the same routine every day anyway," he pulled her in for a friendly hug--a privilege he realized he'd had a few months ago. Kou lingered in his arms for a little while longer and pulled away looking satisfied.

"You smell really good," she commented. "I probably just smell like.. I dunno, whatever they have in offices. Printer cartridges." 

"What? No way, I came straight from working out," Sousuke struggled to sound as casual as possible. His voice may or may not wavered a bit there in the beginning. He opted not to comment on how lovely she smelled literally all the time to avoid sounding creepy. "So, what's the deal with your car?" he asked, unlocking the door for her and climbing into the driver's seat. She sighed laboriously and leaned back against the seat.

"I don't even know, she'd been fussy so I was gonna take her in this weekend, but I was trying to leave work and she wouldn't start. I had to get her towed here.." Kou smoothed her fingers over her face, studying her reflection in the side mirror before turning to lay her eyes on him again. "Thank you so much for picking me up, though! My roommate doesn't get back in town until tomorrow, so I couldn't get a ride from her. I didn't know who else to call." Sousuke grinned to himself, knowing that he was her second in line problem-solver. Or whatever. He threw out a few "don't worry about its" and maybe a "you would've done this for me, no big deal," but he could feel her eyes on him when he pulled out of the parking lot. He wondered if she noticed how uncomfortable he felt under her scrutiny, or the fact that he was a grown ass man and his cheeks were warm from having a cute woman in his car. At least he had bothered to shave this morning.

Kou watched him dreamily while he drove. Was she staring? Probably. He had said himself that he was used to people gawking at him. Sousuke would know better than to assume Kou was out of that stage of her life, right? She couldn't resist muscular men; and Sousuke was a  _professional_ _athlete_. Whoever was living up there in the clouds took their time on him and it made Kou's throat run dry every time he spoke, even now. Especially now. Not to mention that he was a really sweet guy, and had sort of adopted her brother's special affinity for her (sans the protectiveness, thank God). And he  _had_  smelled particularly delicious today. She didn't mind the faint air of sweat. It meant that he was putting those muscles to use. As per the usual, it did not take long for her mind to run wild in his proximity until she went further than usual and found herself covering her face in shame. Why was she so horny today? 

"Kou, you alright?" Sousuke broke a mutually awkward silence after he caught a glimpse of her looking so distressed, and he placed his hand on the back of her seat to look behind him. 

"Mm, yeah I just--uh. I was willing myself not to sneeze," she lied meekly. Sousuke nodded and deflated a bit.

"Sorry my car's so gross, I should really get in here with a duster or something sometime soon." Rei had been in the passenger seat a few days ago and nearly screamed at him about how dirty it was, claiming it was a hazard to peoples' health. He didn't think it was that bad, but definitely not a white glove, either.

"No, no! It's fine, I've been sneezy all day. You're in the wrong lane, you're turning left here," Kou mentioned and he laughed.

"Shit, I'm a mess today. I keep thinking we're going back to your mom's house." he ran his hands along the wheel. Out of the whole gang, he was the second to get his license (second to Makoto, who was cajoled by his parents into getting it as soon as possible in order to drive his siblings around or be their personal designated driver). He was so accustomed to taking the road all the way back to the Matsuoka residence to pick up Rin or Kou or both of them for whatever reason that it often overrode his idea of "Kou's house" or "Rin's house." Kou laughed at him, and it was like water filling a tall glass.

"I've been living in my apartment for almost a year!" she exclaimed. He grinned sheepishly back at her. The rest of the way to her house, Kou gave him turn-by-turn directions that were dripping with mockery, but he didn't mind. Sousuke loved hearing her voice anyway. 

"Woohoo! Finally home, thank God," she stretched, pulling her tight bun down and letting long red hair flow over her shoulders and back. "Stay for a while, Sousuke, I just made cookies yesterday and no one was home to tell me how tasty they are." Wait. He was an Olympian! Or post-Olympic anyway? Was he going back? She had no idea. Regardless, Olympians shouldn't be eating something so unhealthy. She used full-fat butter, after all. "Ah, sorry, never mind, you shouldn't," she added quickly, but Kou looked up to see him fishing through her cupboards. "Sousuke!" He cocked an eyebrow at her. 

"Hey, if Michael Phelps can smoke weed and still sweep the floor with the rest of the competition, I can indulge a little too. Besides, your Snicker-doodles are the best," he held up the container triumphantly. Whoever had given her that marine animal cookie-cutter set however many Christmases ago seriously deserved a prize. There was nothing better than Kou's shark-shaped sweets when he was hungry. And it was just so unbearably like her to use them every time she made cookies. He bit into one and relished at the taste. You couldn't buy this shit at the store.

They chatted happily on the couch, she'd coaxed him to stay for coffee and it was too strong for him but he pretended to love it to impress her. Kou had her back against the arm of the couch with her legs stretched over Sousuke's lap. She had planned on taking up the loveseat on her own, but he'd lifted her legs to take a seat as well ("Like hell you're taking the only place in the house big enough to seat my tree legs," he'd said). They were sitting closer than appropriate for most friends, but they were closer than most friends. She complained about being a receptionist for a modeling agency that specialized in male underwear models, how tiresome it had become to have to teach flimsy men that'd gotten everything they wanted all their lives how to talk on the phone professionally, et cetera. It made Sousuke laugh so hard it brought tears to his eyes. 

After a fit of laughter on both sides, they started reminiscing their years in high school. The student-run prom at Iwatobi (some senior had found out about the western tradition and fallen in love) had been a mess of alcohol and the filthiest dancing he or Kou had ever seen, but they had fun with the rest of the gang. He remembered holding a stern arm around Rin's shoulders while he ground his teeth and watched Kou dance with a plethora of different boys, including Haruka, who was surprisingly brash. She chimed in to talk about Chigusa coming to her rescue by "distracting" Rin with a coy smile and velvety red lips and they both hooted and hollered again. Things calmed down when they started reliving graduation ceremonies, birthdays, times they had as kids, and eventually Kou had quieted completely. Sousuke hadn't realized that she'd fallen silent until a minute or two into a recount of the two of them on the playground. Turning to look at her, he saw that her bottom lip was between her teeth and her eyes were glued to his hand, which had fallen from the back of the couch and rested just above her knee. He ripped it away as though it'd been burned.

"Jesus! I'm sorry, I lose track of where my hands are going sometimes, don't think anything of it, I wasn't trying to, uh," he turned away from her, heart pounding in his ears. This was awful, she was going to think he was some sort of sexual deviant! Even though he did want to touch her like that, he never _would,_ especially without any sort of permission from her. Sousuke would have thought to spring up and drive home if he hadn't suddenly become unable to move. She laid a delicate hand on his shoulder and he nearly shrieked.  

"Sousuke, I'm practically sitting in your lap right now. I don't really care if you rub my thigh," she said, but her voice was strained. He relaxed, looked over at her, and saw that her face was heating up quickly. Pursing her lips, Kou glanced at the coffee table and chose her words carefully. "You were actually kind of, I was probably gonna fall asleep if you kept going," she said a little more authentically and smiled at him. Being in this close proximity to Sousuke was starting to make her feel woozy, and his hand on her made her nearly shudder. Kou hoped that making the moment into something sweet would diffuse her libido, but part of her thigh was resting on his abdomen and he felt like a suit of armor. Her thighs shifted a bit when the warm hand returned.

"I guess we could just chill out for a little then, you look pretty tired," he suggested meekly, massaging her leg with a featherlight touch. He held his breath when she moved slightly to lean against him, her head resting on his shoulder. Sousuke's whole body felt like a vessel of hot, rushing water and he inhaled slowly. Kou mumbled something about cuddling like little kids again and he gave a minimal response. He could feel her exhale on his neck. She was wearing hose, but even then her legs were soft and heavenly. Sousuke was ready to burst when his manager's words rekindled themselves in his mind.

_When the opportunity comes, don't just sit there with your dick in your hand, Yamazaki. Take some initiative._

He gave Kou a sidelong glance. Eyes closed with matte lips parted slightly, she had the hint of a smile in the corners of her mouth. She looked so serene. 

 _You're never gonna get anywhere in your life if you wait for the big neon OPEN sign. A door may be closed, but you can always,_ always  _knock._

She had angled herself so that he'd have a mostly clear shot. He might have to nudge her chin up a bit, but it wouldn't be too hard to just dip in and kiss her. She sighed happily and he realized that he was already closing in. Kou didn't seem like the type to end a decade-and-a-half long friendship over one ill-implemented kiss. The worst that would happen would be some awkward apologies and potentially an angry call from Rin. Sousuke swallowed years of what-ifs and I-can't-becauses and met her lips with his. Kou seemed to power on and reciprocate slightly, but gasped and whipped backward. Sousuke's heart dropped into his stomach and he started to blurt out an apology.

"Sousuke!" she reprimanded him, pulling a tissue from the table behind her "I have lipstick on!" Kou paused to wipe the coral pigment from her lips, and then dabbed at his gaping mouth. It took him a beat or two to process that she was grinning at him.  If he hadn't been seated, he would have tumbled backward onto the floor. A warm glow dusted her cheeks and she was eyeing him expectantly, but he didn't know what to say. "Don't tell me that's all you've got. I've been wanting to kiss you since I was like, 9,  _please_ tell me you've got more game than that." 

"Sorry  _ma'am_ , I didn't realize I had standards to meet," he teased. Their lips met again, more calmly this time. A giggle bubbled out of Kou's throat and she couldn't help but feel giddy. Sousuke "gorgeous boy-next-door, Olympic swimmer extraordinaire" Yamazaki was definitely nibbling on her lip on his own accord right now. The shudder she'd been holding back finally surfaced when his hand slid modestly from her thigh to her waist. The noise he made in response could have been a chuckle, but it could also have been a growl. Kou rejoiced that she'd decided to wear her most flattering pencil skirt today when her libido shoved itself to the front of her mind. 

Most of Kou couldn't believe it was happening, but that didn't stop her from driving forth with the power of every kissing-Sousuke fantasy she'd ever had. He was rubbing her side, long, thick fingers running over her squishy curves and making her press her chest forward. Kou regretted not noticing when tongues became involved, but didn't mind the feeling of his swiping over her own. Craning her neck to reach him was getting kind of painful though, so she pulled away. Before he could question her, she climbed into his lap with a knee planted on either side of him. Kou had to hike up her modest pencil skirt until the dark band of her hose was visible at her upper thigh in order to be able to spread her legs far enough. 

"That was a really awkward position," she breathed over him. His hands had framed her hips while her own rested at his shoulders. She wiggled playfully and he rolled his eyes, but Sousuke's face was definitely flushed. It relieved her to know that she was the only one with a red tint dusting their cheeks. 

"Sorry," was his only reply before diving back into her mouth. Their new position allowed for much more comfortable angles, but also a lot more movement. The way Kou rolled her hips in his hands was making him dizzy and hot. He exhaled sharply through his nose and grumbled her name. She giggled in response and he became aware that he was currently wearing sweat pants.

Kou felt Sousuke swell against her thigh and she did her best to discretely trail her hand down his shoulder and brush her fingers against the tent in his pants. He started and pulled away, but she kept him close to her.

"Oh, hey," she murmured against his mouth and moved toward his jaw. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you, Sousuke?" He wondered if her voice always became this erotic in situations like this. Kou nipped at his jaw and stroked him through his unbearably thin trousers. He shifted restlessly, still unsure that all of this was actually happening. He'd had sex before, some casual girlfriend-type relationships, some confusing sleepovers with some of his male friends, but Sousuke was already sure that the back of Kou's middle and index fingers dragging against his sweat pants blew everything else out of the water. He felt fortunate he wasn't kissing her right now, because with all of this shifty, frustrated energy he wasn't sure if he'd be able to keep up. His thumbs pressed into her hips.

"If you plan on going anywhere with this," he began before pausing to collect himself "perhaps not on the, the couch you share with your roommate?" It was a modest suggestion, open-ended and allowed for her to decide if she actually wanted to whip it out and get sweaty with him or not. Her answer was instantaneous. She straightened and hopped off of him casually and smoothed her skirt, tying her hair up in a ponytail as though she weren't just running her finger over his weeping erection. 

"No intercourse this time. If there is a next time, _I'm_ sure hoping there will be, we'll talk, sound good?" she explained with a wink and towed him to her room. His feet were heavy but he couldn't even really feel himself moving his legs. 

Sousuke followed the cues she gave him and sat on her bed, his back resting against the headboard. She removed her own blouse, mounted him again, and wasn't nearly as shy. He'd never been insecure about his body in front of others--he would have been in the wrong profession if he cared about scrutiny over his nude body--but genitals were sort of a different story. He felt himself bounce unceremoniously out of his own boxers and couldn't meet her gaze. Why did everyone always have to pull it out like that? Couldn't anyone just wait until he took his pants off? Not to mention that it was Kou, his childhood friend and crush for an embarrassing amount of time, who was playfully squeezing his penis and giggling to herself. He still couldn't look at her. Though, it did feel pretty nice. Pearls of pre-ejaculate gathered at the tip and slid down like little frustrated tears. Kou was tactful enough to use them as lubrication and swirled the pad of her thumb around the head of his penis. Even he had never thought of that, and it made him grit his teeth and groan. 

It was very clear that she was in control of the situation, and as a first-time submissive partner, Sousuke realized that he could definitely get used to this. Her being on "top" (or at least hovering over him a little despite their height gap) also had the added bonus of her breasts pressing against him. He liked that. 

She started to murmur lewd things in his ear about how thick and weighty he was, about how wonderfully entertaining his receptive reactions to her touch were. It thrilled him to hear her voice against him like that, and when she purred against him, lobe between her teeth, he grabbed her hips and pushed his own up into her hand. 

"I wanna eat you out  _so_ bad, Kou," he requested throatily, and she pulled away. The steam in the room dissipated when he saw how scandalized and flustered she looked.

"Whoa! Isn't that sort of kinky?" she asked, but she licked some of his bodily fluids off of her finger and the irony almost made him laugh. Still, he was concerned and eyed her curiously.

"'Kinky?' Oral is pretty normal. Who the hell told you that going down on a girl was kinky?" Sousuke's hands lazily rubbed her waist, lips seeking hers, but he wanted to hear what she had to say first. Kou looked perplexed and sought the words to explain herself.

"Well, I dated this guy and he said that--that eating out and stuff was sort of a really niche kink thing, and he wasn't into it, so I never really? Um," she spoke erratically as if trying to defend an opinion. Really, though, she wanted it as badly as Sousuke's growling voice suggested he did. She just didn't want him to think she was a weird fetishist, and he didn't look pleased. 

"You're telling me," he began, lifting her off of his lap and carding a hand through his hair "that this asshole not only did not even have the decency to go down on you," Sousuke unzipped her pencil skirt and eyed her meaningfully "but he lied to you so you'd never ask?" Kou blinked. Sousuke half-grimaced, half-grinned and shook his head.

"Kou, you're going to want to beat the shit out of this guy when I'm done with you," he looked over her. He had somehow gotten her onto her back, but he directed her elsewhere. "Uh, if you're cool with it. Prop yourself up at an incline. You're probably gonna like it more if you get to watch," he said in an attempt at being shameless. She did as he suggested, entranced by his eagerness to fulfill one of her deepest and most kept-secret fantasies.

Her skirt and hose peeled away like useless, dead appendages and Sousuke took a moment to marvel at the sight of Kou in her underwear. It was custom for most people to put on a few pounds after high school, and Kou was no exception, but Sousuke saw it as a polish on a perfect, precious stone. Her round, soft curves seemed so gentle and fluid juxtaposed with the hard lines of his own body. He laid a kiss above her panty line without thinking about it. She tugged impatiently at his shirt and he rolled his eyes, chuckling when Kou squealed gleefully at his musculature. 

Looking up at her, Sousuke saw that she was already writhing just from the sensation of his hot breath against her thighs. In terms of sex, pleasing people like this was sort of what he lived for. He hadn't even started yet and already he was giddy with excitement. Playful kisses to her thighs heated up and eventually he was brushing the tip of his nose over the warm bridge between her thighs. 

She hissed when he passed over her clitoris and opened her legs wider. She choked out some sort of pleading demand, and he figured she deserved a prompt delivery. Black panties on an offwhite carpet shouldn't be too hard to find later, right? That's where they were now, anyway. 

He dipped his head in without warning, and the sound Kou made was heavenly. Each time he swept his tongue upward between her labia it felt like her whole body reacted in a powerful way. She would fall quiet and still with a few mewls here and there, but a wave would take over her and Kou would moan shamelessly, loudly, and whole-heartedly with her fists in his hair. One of them drifted down and grabbed at two of Sousuke's fingers. He understood. 

He figured she was wet enough on her own, so the aid of his own saliva would suffice. Sousuke had his eyes on her, two of his fingers in his mouth with a slick thumb sliding lazily over her where it mattered. Kou could barely keep her eyes open and was panting erotically, face flushed. It was his turn to groan when his fingers pushed inside her, mouth already dutifully returned to it's position between her legs. Of course, every vagina he'd ever been inside of was warm and wet, that was sort of a constant. None of them had been Kou's, though, and it made his cock twitch just thinking about the possibility of this happening more often. He couldn't pinpoint exactly what was so special about it, but it was sort of like having a great meal after being hungry all day. Sousuke decided that he would enjoy this particular dish as much as possible. 

It probably took around five minutes before Kou's hips started moving on their own, craving more contact with Sousuke's deft tongue. She had to keep grasping her own bangs and running her fingers through them in order to control herself. She had stopped feeling each individual movement of his tongue by now and, thighs trembling, only cared for the tension that filled her abdomen. All of her words dripped from her lips at once. Neither of them would be able to recount it now, but the gist of it was that she was about to have a powerful orgasm. Sousuke grinned between her legs when they spasmed and pressed against his face. Her heels dug into his back until it was painful, but he knew if she bruised him he'd wear them like trophies. This was his favorite part of the whole ordeal. The effort he put into flicking his tongue declined, and although his fingers had been removed, he didn't cease in his oral ministrations until she was whimpering and ordering him to pull away. He looked up at her, hot and hazy, and realized that he had probably been half in love for at least two years. 

Kou grinned at him, still panting, and slid down the bed until she was on her back and beckoned him to straddle her. She took hold of his erection, but he swatted her away. 

"I just want to come now," he breathed, straddling his lip with his teeth and reaching to stroke himself. "Let me just look at you."

Kou obliged and eyed him sultrily and pulled his free hand to her breast. She was laying under him, watching him slide his fist over himself so fast that the bed squeaked, but both of them knew she was still absolutely in control of the situation. He pried his eyes open every time they fell shut, because Kou was a natural at looking enticing. She moaned to him a few times and touched her breasts. Something must have registered on his face that he was about to come, because she tapped her stomach and mouthed "right here." 

Sousuke was really starting to get used to doing as he was told. 

He erupted in two ribbons of semen with a growl and slowed himself lazily, half-lidded eyes glued to Kou while he pushed his pelvis toward his own hand. A few more spurts came and went slowly, and the intervals at which they came declined until he felt empty. He'd decorated her stomach and thighs like a cake. The sight compelled him to kiss her again, so he did briefly, but he knew that being covered in semen wasn't super pleasant after the theatrics ended, so he buzzed around the room until he found her a towel. They wiped themselves off together. 

"That was cool," Kou mentioned. Very nonchalant, very casual, and Sousuke was too out of breath to laugh. 

"Yeah," he breathed, falling back against her bed with a thud. Kou's arms slithered around him and the lights flicked off. He realized that she was pulling a blanket in front of him.

"Uh, Kou, are you--"

"Sleep over tonight. Let's sort out how bad I've been crushing on you in the morning." Not one to argue, Sousuke threaded his fingers through her hair and chuckled. They slept soundly.

\--

It was a few minutes past 6 AM when his phone assaulted whatever peaceful dream he'd been having in Kou's arms. She rubbed her eyes and whined, and he apologized fervently. It was Rin.

"Hey asshole, I've been waiting outside of your apartment for like an hour.  _Please_ tell me you're not just now waking up. We've been jogging every Saturday morning for like three years now," the phone lectured with a hint of annoyance. Sousuke laughed heartily.

"Sorry, man. I'm not home. I got a little uh--caught, caught up at your sister's place yesterday and ended up crashing here." Rin, as presumptuously protective of Kou as he was, changed his tone.

"What the hell were you doing  _there_?!" Rin exhaled sharply with his words. Sousuke eyed Kou, who was now watching him with a slightly worried glance. A thought surfaced in his mind and he grinned so widely he could barely spit it out.

"Well, she needed a ride home and so we got back to her place and I uh," he chuckled "I ate her cookies." 

Rin choked, Kou smacked him with an indignant shriek, but Sousuke just laughed and hung up.

No matter which way you looked at it, he wasn't wrong, was he?

**Author's Note:**

> hi someone on the kink meme asked for this and i had just finished reading a fill for my own soukou request also sousuke is definitely unattainably hot but like, so is kou
> 
> prompt [here](http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/2701.html?thread=3180429#cmt3180429)!
> 
> THIS FILL TOOK ME LIKE A WEEK AND I PROMISED MYSELF I WOULD FINISH IT NOW (IT'S 1 AM) SO I'm too tired to proofread throws this at u....


End file.
